There's an Uzumaki Clan?
by zolydck
Summary: What if Sarutobi mentioned the Uzumaki clan on that tragic night after the mizuki event. How will this knowledge change history, how will this knowledge change Naruto?


Today had been one hell of a night for our prankster in orange. With mizuki convincing Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll and Naruto finding out the truth behind the kubi attack 12 years ago, the Sandaime Hokage decided he would talk to Naruto to make sure his surogate grandson was okay.

"Naruto, don't worry you're not going to be punished. After all your an academy student, you should be allowed to trust your teacher. It wouldn't be right to punish you for something like this."

"Thanks jiji, but jiji why was I chosen. If my parents loved me then why did they let this happen to me."

"Naruto, in order for the kyubi to be sealed, the sealing had to be done on a new born baby. You just happened to be the child born on October 10th. I do know for a matter of fact that your parents loved you dearly"

"Jiji, can you tell me about my parents"

"No Naruto, not yet maybe when your older."

"come on jiji please, can't you tell me anything about them. Is my last name even really Uzumaki, did my parents abandon me like everyone says they did."

Sarutobi scowled at that, he knew a large part of the civilian population were bigoted towards Naruto, but still putting such ideas into an impressionable young kids head was despicable.

"Naruto both your parents loved you dearly, I know they were very much looking forward to you being born before they died during the Kubi attack. Yes you actually are a true uzumaki of the uzumaki clan".

"Wait what, clan, you said clan, there's an uzumaki clan, does this mean you I have family dabetto!"

Sarutobi blinked in surprise, Naruto might not have paid attention in class but he should know about the uzumaki's after all they were a major part of the Konohana's history. Konohana's village symbol was largely based off the uzumaki swirl. Hmm maybe this was an opportunity to get the boy to actually read, if he actually wanted to become hokage he needed to learn the village history eventually.

"Unfortunately as far as I know, you're the last remaining person of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto if you were paying attention during history class in the academy you would know all about the clan."

"But history is so boring."

"Since you're a shinobi now you now can access the shinobi library, if you want to learn about your clan you can read all about it. Look up books about Konohana's founding and the second shinobi war."

"Ugh, why can't you just tell me."

"Naruto you want to become the Hokage right? Well Hokage's need to know the history of their village".

"Fine jiji, I will go to the library" Naruto said with a face as though he felt sick after having to agree to that. "_But your taking me to Ichiraku first. "_

Sarutobi laughed and led his surrogate grandson out to eat his 15+ helpings of Ramen.

The next morning, Naruto sluggishly got out of bed making the dreaded walk to the library Hokage-jiji had pointed out yesterday. He still had six days until it was time to have his photo taken and Genin squad assigned; he might as well make the most of it by, ugh, learning. As he entered through the doors he noticed that surprisingly that the librarian wasn't glaring at him, or at least not telling him to leave. This might not actually be so bad. He went over the history section and grabbed some of the books on the village founding and sat down for a long read.

Several hours passed and he had read about how Harashima and Madara had founded the village, none of the books he read could he find any mention of the Uzumaki clan. Okay he was wrong, this was horrible and incredibly boring, hours wasted reading repetitive boring books. Could jiji, have lied to him, no he wouldn't do that. He decided to ask the librarian for help. For the first in ages Naruto Uzumaki was nervous, this was due to the fact that Naruto simply did not ask for help. Naruto had been taught at a young age, even at the orphanage, that if he asked for help he would never receive it so he decided he would just get by without asking. If he didn't get the orphan stipend he was suppose to get each week he just toughed it out and lived off his savings and ramen supply. The fact that Naruto was even willing to ask, demonstrated just how much he hated going through those history books and how far he was willing to go to escape pointless reading. Luckily for him the librarian for this particular library was Shiho, one of the few people of the older generation that did not look at Naruto poorly for what he carried, but instead followed the Yondaime's last request and viewed him as an un-celebrated hero.

"umm, hokage-jiji said I could find out about the Uzumaki clan in books on the village founding, but I can't seem to find any mention of them".

Shiho looked down at the nervous Naruto smiled reassuringly, "well let's see what we can do about that". Shiho loved reading and went through most of the text in the library years ago, back when she was naruto's age, before even the kyubi attack, so she knew that the uzumaki clan played a fundamental rule and should be in the founding books. walking over to the isle for the founding history she immediately noticed that there seemed to be a lot of books missing, far more than the number Naruto had pulled from the shelves or should be checked out. The villagers disliked him, but surely they wouldn't go as far as to erase history because of his surname and intentionally try to erase a clans entire existence? But that's the only explanation for what she could see. Every book that covered the Uzumaki clan was simply gone.

"Wait right here Naruto I need to check on something"

She ran back to the catalog to see which books were missing and then went over to the archives. The archives are the backup versions for the libraries books kept in secure fireproof protection so that no matter what happened the knowledge in the library would not be lost, worst comes to worst people will have to copy the books.

Shiho quickly skimmed through one of the "missing books" and five pages in there is a mention the Uzumaki clan acting as the mediators for the Senju and Uchiha clans. She knew she wasn't supposed to take books out of here, but naruto deserved to have the opportunity to read about his heritage. She wouldn't deny him that.

"Naruto, I found a copy that talks about it but unfortunately you can't take it out of the library, okay. If you want any more books about the uzumaki clan just ask."_ 'I will probably have to go dig them out of the archives anyways'._

"Thank you, thank you, do you have any on the uzumaki clan history and the second shinobi wars" he said with a massive smile on his face.

In front of Naruto was a pile of books and for the first time ever Naruto was actually eager to read, eager to finally learn about where he came from. He read into the night until Shiho actually found him asleep in the library laying next to his small mountain of books. Little did Naruto know that this library visit, his discovery of his heritage, was a deciding moment for him, one which will change his future history forever.

**If you look through the early chapters of naruto no one ever mentioned the Uzumaki clan despite it being one of the founders like the Uchiha. In fact naruto never even seemed to attempt fuinjutsu and seeing how important family would be to someone craving acceptance, I can only assume that this was due to him not knowing about his own clan. If someone in the class heard about a clan with his last name they would have mentioned it so the Uzumaki's must have never been mentioned in the school or the library (since Sakura is a massive bookworm).**

***Note this is my first ever fan-fiction attempt so I may very well edit or change this chapter later.**


End file.
